Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down
by MireliAmbar
Summary: Nathaniel Howe enjoys teasing his dwarven lover. Short drabble, based on a writing meme called 'Unbind Me'. Mild Sub/Dom, mild bondage.


(Based on Sigrun and Nate Howe on Dragon Age Aftermath RP)

Sigrun pulled against the ropes holding her wrists to the bed. The dwarf had agreed to Nate tying her up on the proviso that she could do the same to him at some point. That time never really happened but Sigrun never really objected _THAT_ much.

When the two of them had started sleeping together, Sigrun was not surprised at how much control he liked to have. What had surprised her was the amount of control she let him have. Had she ever felt uncomfortable with anything he did, she need simply ask him to stop and he would. Nate's dominance over his lover was a gift freely given, not something he took without asking. Sigrun appreciated his protectiveness, though she did not _need_ to be protected. For the first time in her life, a man treated her like a woman, not some bitch to be used and dumped.

So here she was down to her underwear and tied to their bed. When _his_ had become _theirs_, Sigrun was not sure. In the meantime, Nate was having a bath. In her direct line of sight. And enjoying teasing her, judging by the smirk on his face.

Sigrun grinned."You know, I can wash your back much better if you untie me." She watched as he ran his soapy cloth over his muscular arms, finding she was stretching her feet and twisting toes in the bed cover. _Paragon's arse_, what was the man doing to her?

"Perhaps I don't wish for you to wash my back, my lady." Nathaniel stood up, allowing the water to run in rivulets over his strong body. Sigrun narrowed her eyes, as if in disgust. Her disgust was more at the fact she could not touch him while she was attached to the bed.

As if sensing her thoughts, Nathaniel gave her a smooth smile, his grey eyes lighting up as the towel ran over his body. Not for the first time, she realised how lucky she was, though it was not only his body that she liked. His humour, the way the light in his eyes danced with fun when he teased her. Most people did not realise when he was joking. She knew she brought a lighter side out to his character.

Like now. Although Nate had her tied up, she knew he had something planned. After braiding his long strands of hair, he walked over to the end of the bed and crawled towards her. Taking a dainty dwarf foot in his hand, he kissed it, knowing well not to tickle her feet by now, especially when he's naked. Sigrun tried not to squeak or to kick out but it proved difficult. As he continued to make his way along her body, determined to tease his way over her body, she tugged against the ropes holding her wrists bound. It was while navigating the flat plain of her stomach, there was a knock on the door. Nathaniel growled in frustration as he scrabbled round for his leather trousers. Leaning over, he kissed her on the nose - before covering her face with a thin sheet, "Shhh, keep quiet."

She snorted in frustration, covered up like some bird in a cage.

"Yes!" Nathaniel opened the door, shirtless and bare feet, a touch of irritation in his voice.

The female guard stammered nervously, a tinge of pink to her cheeks, "Oh sorry to disturb you, but the Warden C-commander requested you and Sigrun join him in his study. S-Ser."

"Well I'm afraid Sigrun is a little .. _tied up_ right now, but I'll see she gets the message." He heard the snicker from inside the room.

Closing the door, he uncovered his lover - to see a flatstare from Sigrun. He chuckled. "What? I heard that cackle from inside the room."

"You're terrible. That guard won't be able to look me in the eye from now on." Sigrun did find it amusing though. Most in the keep knew they were together. "So I guess you should untie me."

He leant over and kissed her on the nose, a smirk playing round her lips. "Only if you say it."

Sigrun gave a mock-sigh. "Fine. _Please_ would you untie me, Ser?"

Nate chuckled as he started to untie the binds. "Why of course, my lady."


End file.
